


In the Dark

by LizQ



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: BAMF Rosalie Hale, Bella exists and the story follows the same plot but we focus on CJ, Blind Character, F/F, OFC/Emmett Cullen Best Friends, Protective Rosalie Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizQ/pseuds/LizQ
Summary: CJ and her trusty seeing eye dog TJ move in with her Aunt Anna in Forks Washington after her parents pass away. While navigating the new small town CJ finds herself befriending Emmett Cullen who pulls her into his world and ultimately introducing her to things she never saw coming ;)I'm awful at summaries, its a Rosalie x OFC fic, enjoy!
Relationships: Emmett Cullen/Original Female Character(s) (platonic), Rosalie Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo, welcome welcome. Wonderful to see you all. This is my new fic, for those of you who know me from my other fanfic for the TV show the 100 its been a while, I'm sure you're wondering what's up. Well I hit a brick wall and kinda lost motivation with that one so I ended up starting a brand new one lol. Don't worry I'm not completely abandoning The Fallen, my hope is that with some variation in what I'm writing that some inspiration will come back to me to work on it. Anyways, if you are also a fellow Rosalie worshipper and enjoy her being shipped with literally any other female counterpart then you're in the right place. I'm excited to share this one with you guys, so let me know what ya think of this first chapter!

*Beep! Beep! Beep!* 

  
A phone alarm blares out, causing the girl wrapped up in her sheets to jolt out of her deep slumber and flail her arm out towards the offending sound. Intending to sprawl out on her bed and get a good stretch in before getting up, she rolls over only to find her bed was narrower than she remembered. Falling onto a lump of fur on the floor, two different squeaks erupt. 

  
“Shit! I’m so sorry TJ!” the girl apologized, patting the now squirming lump of fur for any signs of injury. “Still getting used to the new layout bud, I promise I won’t keep this up for much longer.” In response she got a long, wet tongue to the face.

  
“Agh! Pft… splgh..” she sputtered, “Dude! What have I said about French kissing with the same tongue you use to lick your balls! Disgusting!”

"Everything alright up there?" a soft feminine voice called out from the floor below.

  
“Yeah! All good up here Aunt Anna! TJ was just getting frisky with me is all!” she called back.

  
CJ heard the sounds of muffled laughter followed by a couple of different bangs of cabinets opening and closing from the kitchen. Yawning and then finally getting in her morning stretch CJ untangled herself from the golden retriever sprawled out on her carpeted bedroom floor. Getting up she counted out the five steps it took to get from her bed to her door, pausing before the last step to side step to the right around the corner of her dresser she managed to run her hip into almost every day. CJ grinned to herself at the small victory. She then stuck out her right hand to use the walls to help guide her over to the bathroom that was a little way down the hall. CJ had been living with her Aunt for about a week now in her small two-story house in this little town called Forks in Washington state. CJ had previously lived in Cooperstown, New York with her parents before they passed away and due to the fact that she was still a minor and couldn't just be plopped out in the world on her own she came to live with her favorite Aunt. Growing up her and Anna had always been close despite living on opposite sides of the country. Every summer her Aunt would come to visit their family and it was always a blast. CJ almost considered her to be more like the sibling she never had rather than her aunt as they always got into trouble together, much to her mother's dismay. Although, just from this short week she had been living with her Anna already she could tell the air around them was a little tense and there was this sense of parental protectiveness that CJ had never experienced with Anna before. But all things considered it wasn't all that surprising. 

In terms of weather Forks wasn't all that different from Cooperstown, minus the fact that it rained quite a lot. Not that CJ minded, she quite enjoyed the rain. The smells and the sounds of it were relaxing to her, helped drown out all her own thoughts and memories she’d rather not think of. CJ drew in a big sigh as she stood in front of the sink and mirror finishing up brushing her teeth and fixing her hair so it wasn’t the tangled mess her sleep had caused. Walking back to her bedroom CJ stopped at the threshold of her room sticking her leg out to feel the space in front of her. When it collided with a newly positioned furry lump, “Really TJ? Just cause you’re off duty doesn’t mean you have to make my life harder,” CJ carefully felt out with her foot to make sure she wouldn’t step on him and made her way back into her room to get dressed for her first day at Forks High School. She knew being the new kid was going to draw a lot of attention to her to begin with but add on the fact that she was going to be the new blind kid was going to make it so much worse. Deciding to keep it simple CJ threw on a pair of washed out skinny jeans, along with her favorite black hoodie and her prized pair of black and torquoise Stephen Janoski Nike SB sneakers. Her outfit wasn't a far stretch from what she normally wore, it's typical of her to pick out clothes that were more athleisurely and casual than dressing up. 

  
“Your turn TJ,” CJ announced as she grabbed his harness that was hanging off the back of the chair at her desk and quickly fastened it in place. She grabbed the handle and then allowed him to lead her down the stairs and into the kitchen where the wonderful smell of bacon and eggs filled the room. 

  
“Good morning honey,” Anna kissed the top of CJ’s head as she sat down at the table. 

  
“G’morning,” CJ mumbled back still a little groggy from her sleep. 

  
“Ready for your first day?” Anna asked setting down a plate of eggs and extra crispy bacon in front of her niece.

  
“I haven’t decided yet,” CJ shoveled a forkful of eggs into her mouth chasing it down with a gulp of orange juice. “I’m ready to get back into a routine and attempt try to feel somewhat normal again but new school means people are going to be asking their dumb questions… speaking of, did you get the extra patches for TJ’s harness?”

  
“Sure did. Came in the mail yesterday…is it really necessary for him to have to have on so many? He already has the two big ones,” Anna replied. Leaning against the kitchen counter she picked up her mug of coffee to take a quick sip while she watched CJ practically inhale her breakfast. 

  
“I bet you $20 at least three people will ask to pet him today despite the fact that he will have three ‘DO NOT PET’ and two ‘SEEING EYE DOG’ tags,” CJ turned her head in the direction she knew her aunt to be while she “accidentally” dropped a piece of bacon on the floor for TJ who was also enjoying his own breakfast of chicken and kibble.

  
“Alright, well they’re on the table right in front of you. Got the Velcro ones as requested so they should stick right on.”

  
“Thanks,” CJ finished off the rest of her orange juice before placing her dishes in the sink. She paused for a moment before launching herself at her aunt and enveloping her in a hug, “for everything Aunt Anna. I couldn’t have gotten through any of this without you.”

  
Anna was surprised by the hug but quickly recovered, setting her coffee on the counter careful not to spill the hot beverage on either of them. “Of course honey, I know everything has felt like absolute shit since… since your parents died but I have your back now. I am always here for you no matter what.” Anna squeezed the girl in her arms a little tighter before kissing the top of her head and letting go.

  
Anna wiped some stray tears from her eyes, “Now go grab your bag and we can get going. I talked to your councilor at school and she said it would probably be a good idea for you to get there early so you can figure out where all your classes are. They said they would have someone give you a tour and help you out as well.” 

  
“Sounds good,” CJ grabbed her bag that was by the front door and followed Anna and TJ out to the 1996 Jeep Cherokee that sat in the driveway. The drive took all of 5 minutes before they pulled into the parking lot of the school.   
“You want help finding the office?” Anna offered.

“Nah, I’ll be fine, I got TJ. Third door on the left after I go through the front doors?”

  
“Second door on the right. There’s a boat load of steps that lead up to the front doors too so be careful CJ,” Anna said seriously.

  
CJ knew she was giving her a pointed look, and she couldn’t help that the corners of her mouth lifted into a smirk, “I know I was just messing with you. Don’t worry yourself so much I’ve been walking around aimlessly for years now and TJ would never let me fall down some stairs now would you buddy?”. TJ let out a huff. 

  
“See! He has my back too. Thanks for driving me Aunt Anna, love you!” CJ leaned in to hug her aunt before she turned and got out of the car with TJ at her side and headed into the school building.

  
There really were a lot of steps up to the front doors, 42 to be exact. CJ had her fair share of stairs she’s fallen down in her lifetime but she didn’t want to add these ones to her list. Concrete stairs were the worst. Bruises and scrapes for days and if you were really unlucky a broken bone or two. CJ made her way to where she presumed the office was but when she tried to open the door it was locked. She tried jiggling it a couple more times as if it would unlock at a second attempt. 

  
“She did say second door on the right, didn’t she?” CJ asked TJ. Another huff. “Yeah, I thought so...”

  
CJ felt out the hallway to find somewhere to sit, there were no benches nearby so she settled for sliding down onto the floor. Aunt Anna seemed to have brought her in a little too early. After only a minute of waiting CJ heard the front doors open and footsteps make their way towards her. She sat up straighter hoping it was someone who worked in the office. They tried opening the door as well only to have the same luck CJ had. 

  
“Erm… is this the front office?” a quiet feminine voice asked.

  
“Your guess is as good as mine,” CJ shrugged.

  
“Huh? Oh!.. shit my bad… I didn’t mean-I’m so sorry,” the girl stuttered in a panic thinking she offended the blind girl sitting on the floor with her hand resting on the golden retriever lying beside her.

  
CJ smirked, “my guess is as good as yours not because I can’t see but because I’m new here. What’s your excuse?” 

  
“Fuck…” the girl muttered under her breath “I didn’t mean to offend you or anything-“

  
“It’s okay, happens all the time. Don’t worry about it. I’m CJ by the way and my trusty steed here is TJ.”

  
“Bella… I’m actually new here too.” CJ heard her shuffle over next to her before sliding herself down to the floor. CJ felt a bit of weight being lifted off her chest at hearing there would be another new girl starting this year with her, to take some of the attention off herself. Though it might just do the opposite, one new student was exciting enough for small town like this one but now there would be two. 

  
“Do you know what time it is?” CJ asked.

  
“Oh yeah, uh one sec…” Bella searched through her pockets for her phone, “it is… 7:17.”

  
“Well that makes sense then, office doesn’t open till 7:30.” CJ leaned her head against the wall behind her, running her fingers through TJ’s fur. 

  
“So… where you from originally?” Bella fidgeted.

  
“New York, how bout you?”

  
“Arizona, I lived there with my mom Renee but she’s dating this guy Phil… he’s a baseball player so they travel a lot and they couldn’t exactly do that with me needing to go to school and all, so I came here to live with my dad Charlie. He’s Chief of Police here,” Bella rambled on, sharing more information than CJ was expecting to receive. 

“Damn, Chief of Police huh… remind me never to get on your bad side,” CJ chuckled. 

  
“Why’d you move here?” Bella probed. CJ sighed; it was the one question she knew she was going to get a lot but was hoping to somehow avoid. 

  
“Long story, not all that interesting…” she murmured quickly hoping Bella would get the point in that she didn't want to talk about it. However, CJ knew the girl sitting beside her response would be predictable something along the lines of ‘Well I don't mind, I've got time,' but CJ was in luck when she heard the switch of the lock on the office door. She scrambled to her feet waking up TJ who had been napping during the two girl’s conversation.

  
The door opened and an older woman popped her head out, “Oh dear, have you two been waiting out here this whole time? You should’ve knocked I would have let you in! Come in, come in.”  
CJ and Bella both shuffled their way into the office area. 

  
“You girls must be Isabella Swan and Caterina Josephine Miller?”

  
“CJ-“

  
“Bella-“

  
Both girls corrected the secretary.

  
“Alright then, I’ll have both of your schedules printed out in just a minute,” seconds later CJ could hear her typing away on her computer then getting up and walking into another room before coming back.   
“Here you ladies are, now you both are going to need to have each of your teachers sign those slips as well and at the end of the day bring them back here. If you have any questions let me know otherwise have a wonderful day.”  
CJ reached out to where she heard the papers rustling in front of her and grabbed them. Running her fingers over the pages she quickly realized she was going to need someone to read her schedule to her. The shrill voice of the secretary was starting to get on her nerves so she figured she could just ask Bella when they left the office. Both girls muttered their thanks before exiting.

  
“So, what classes do you have?” Bella was quick and eager to ask. 

  
“No idea, I can't exactly read it… could you read it out for me?” 

  
“Of course, yeah” Bella grabbed the schedule CJ was holding out. “Oh you’re a senior.. we’re not going to have any classes together then…” Bella whispered; disappointment evident in her voice. “Well first period you have English in room 219, second is Chemistry room 302, third is your free period, fourth World History 183, then lunch, sixth period is Trig room 312, seventh is phys ed.. it just says gym there is no room number, eighth is Economics room 314 and then your last period is French in 202.”

  
“Thanks,” CJ repeated what Bella had just told her back to herself a couple of times to make sure she had it down. 

  
“Not that I know where I’m going either but do you need help finding those classes?” Bella offered.

  
“My councilor arranged for someone show me around, I think they’re supposed to meet me here around 7:45… what time is it now?”

  
“7:40, so they should be here in a little. I’m going to go wander a bit see if I can find my classes. I’ll see you… I mean I’ll catch you later,” Bella stuttered before walking down the hallway. 

  
CJ snorted when she heard the girl trip over her own feet as she fled. Now that it was coming close to school starting more students were filing in through the front doors. CJ could feel them staring at her as they walked by. The constant whispers of “is she blind?” and the coos “aw look at the dog!” were dead give aways. CJ just continued to shift her weight from one leg to the other while she waited for her tour guide to arrive. It wasn’t until the first bell rang that CJ realized she had been stood up. She rolled her eyes. _What the fuck am I supposed to do now?_ CJ thought about her options, she could either go back into the office and tell the secretary her guide hadn’t shown or just wander around aimlessly hoping someone would take pity on the blind girl and show her to her class. Being a little stubborn in immediately asking for help she decided to go with the latter.

  
“Alright TJ, onward.” 

  
She made it a good ways down the hallway before she walked into something extremely hard, “What the- TJ you’re supposed to keep me from running into walls, what the heck do I pay you for?” CJ stumbled a bit before a pair of cold hands reached out and steadied her by the shoulder. She jumped at the sudden and weirdly cold contact. 

  
“Sorry, not a wall just a… a hard, muscular person with extremely good looks, in case you were wondering,” CJ could feel the goofy grin radiating off of the dude in front of her. 

  
“Sorry I mistook you for a wall. Usually my dog is pretty good about making sure I don’t walk into other people.” CJ rubbed at the back of her neck a little embarrassed.

  
“It’s all good partially my fault I wasn’t exactly looking where I was going either, I’m Emmett by the way, you must be one of the new girls.” Emmett stuck his hand out quickly realizing his mistake and let it drop to his side. 

  
“Yeah, I’m CJ. Do you happen to know where room 219 is? I was supposed to have someone take me to my classes but they never showed,” CJ asked hoping she didn’t look too desperate for help.

  
“For real? What a jackass. If you find out who it was that stood you up let me know and I’ll beat the crap out of them for ya.” Emmett offered. He was frowning at the smaller girl in front of him confused in how anyone could be such a dick and leave her hanging high and dry on her first day in an unfamiliar place that would be near impossible for her to navigate on her own. He gave CJ and the service dog beside her a once over. CJ from first impressions seemed like a really chill kid, based off her clothes and overall demeanor she came across as laid back and pretty carefree, unlike most reactions Emmett and his family experienced when it came to humans. Usually just at the sight of them they would be sputtering trying to form cohesive sentences as they were mesmerized with their looks but also struggling with the internal battle of feeling like they were in the presence of something dangerous. Her dog on the other hand was more perceptive, his body rigid, and ears slightly pulled back as he sniffed in Emmett's direction. The bulky Cullen boy took a small step backwards to allow the animal slightly more space not wanting it to react negatively towards him. Animals always seemed to listen to their instincts better than humans did. 

  
“Thanks dude but uh I kinda really need to get to class cause I’m already late and uh room 219?”

  
“Oh right! You’re actually in the right area just facing the wrong direction. The door is right behind you and it's your lucky day because I just so happen to be in this class too! C’mon you can sit next to me, here I got the door. M’lady” Bella couldn’t help the snort that escaped her lips. Emmett seemed like a cool dude, possibly a good candidate for a friend, she'd have to test the waters a bit more before making any conclusions.

  
“Mr. Cullen, nice of you to finally join us,” Mr. Valerez greeted. “I know your past teachers have tolerated your tardiness but I however, will not.” 

  
“Uh that would be my fault, I got lost on the way here and he helped me find the class.. sir” CJ hoped she could take some of the heat off of Emmett since he helped her. 

  
“I see then, I’ll let it slide this one time but that’s all you get Mr. Cullen. Now you must be the new student Ms. Caterina Jose-“

  
“CJ sir… I go by CJ.”

  
“Okay CJ there is an open seat by Mr. Cullen down the row directly to your left, have a seat and we will get on with going over what you all can expect to be doing in this class this year.”

  
After CJ settled into her desk and TJ made himself comfortable at her feet, she pulled her laptop out onto her desk and began taking notes about the all the reading material she would need to buy. Turned out she has already read 2 of the 4 books they would be covering this year which would make her life so much easier. Since none of them had their materials yet to really start anything in class, when Mr. Valerez was done talking he let the students have free reign to talk amongst each other as long as they didn’t get too loud. 

  
“Can I see your schedule?” Emmett’s voice came from her right. 

  
“Yeah sure, one sec,” CJ fished out the paper from her back pocket before handing it to the young man next to her. 

  
“Hmm we only have this class and phys ed together. But you have World History with my brother Jasper and French with my sister Rosalie, I'll shoot them texts to look out for ya,” Emmett slightly crinkled the paper in his hand in front of her to indicate he was handing them back. 

  
“Oh.. thanks that’d be cool,” CJ responded surprised by how nice he was being to her, most people had a tendency to ignore her.

“No problem. Figured I’d make the friend making department a little easier on ya since it’s your first day and all. Can’t have you being the loner who’s only friend is a dog, what’s his name by the way?”

  
“Hey! TJ happens to be an amazing friend, he’s a great listener and keeps me from falling down stairs”

  
“Hm yes, friends who keep you from doing a stair fall are always the keepers,” Emmett chuckled with a grin on his face. “So did you name him TJ just so your name’s would rhyme?” 

  
“Maybe, but you can’t blame me I was six when I first got him. His name is actually Thomas and then I added Jefferson to it so in short it could be TJ.” 

  
“So there is a president in our midst!” Emmett joked causing CJ to laugh. 

  
A couple of heads of their fellow classmates turned towards the two. It wasn’t everyday someone had a conversation with a Cullen let alone joked around with them. And for that someone to be the new blind girl in school made even more heads turn. Even Mr. Valerez looked up from his own computer eyeing the pair. Neither of the two acknowledged the extra attention that was on them and just kept up with their back and forth banter. Emmett wasn’t really sure why he took so easily to the girl beside him. Usually he kept to himself in the classes where he didn’t have his other siblings with him. He learned pretty quickly that girls usually just wanted to flirt with him and guys just saw him as a threat to their manlihood or their girlfriends. Maybe it was because CJ treated him like a normal person that it was easier with her? That his vampiric beauty went unnoticed by her due to being blind so to her he was just another person. He shrugged off the thoughts and just enjoyed the fact that he had a potential new friend. 

Class ended and Emmett escorted CJ to her next class and told her he would come by afterwards despite her telling him it was her free period so she had no where specific to be. His excuse was that she would have no idea where she was going anyways so she might as well walk with him. 

  
Chemistry went by much like her previous class. The teacher went over what materials they would need and the different labs they would be doing throughout the year before he let them talk amongst themselves. Lab partners were apparently going to be changed with every lab they did so there was really no point in assigned seating. 

  
CJ got her first two “can I pet your dog?” in this class which she made sure to make a mental note of. She was more than half way there to earning the $20 she bet with Anna. CJ for the most part was left to her own devices, swinging her feet from her lab chair, twirling her pencil around, dropping her pencil, patting the ground with her foot trying to find her pencil, asking TJ to find her pencil, and accepting the fact that she probably wasn’t getting that pencil back. She wasn’t surprised no one really wanted to talk to her, for whatever reason people seemed more intimidated to make conversation with blind people. She didn't mind either, it meant she didn't have to answer any painfully awkward and personal questions, so she was rather quite content being left alone.

  
When the bell rang CJ and TJ made their way out to the hallway to wait for Emmett. He was really a sweet guy. He treated her like a normal person right off the bat which was a pretty rare experience for her. CJ kept herself close to the wall of the hallway to keep from getting in the way of others. She still managed to get bumped into a couple people who mumbled their apologies as they continued walking.  
“Ahem,” Someone cleared their throat to the left of where she was standing. CJ was about to apologize assuming she was in their way when a familiar voice spoke up, “Mr. President, Madam First Lady your escort has arrived.” CJ snorted at the faux professional accent Emmett was trying to pull off. 

  
“Now hold up there, I am not TJ’s wife therefore I am not the First Lady,” CJ wrinkled her nose at the thought.

  
“Alrighty then, fair enough you can be head of Secret Service Security since you are always with him anyways,” Emmett grinned.

  
“Much better,” CJ smirked in return. “Now where are we off to?”

  
“Well if there is anywhere specific you wanted to go for your free period, say the library, hang out at the cafeteria or on the bleachers outside I can take you there or you can come crash my next class.”

  
“And what class is that?”

  
“Art! It’s with Ms. Flores, she’s really chill so shouldn’t be an issue that you’re tagging along,” Emmett explained.

  
“Sounds good, I’m down.”

  
“Awesome, right this way then.” Emmett offered CJ his elbow and the two made their way to the art room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to see a little more progression in Emmett and CJ's friendship here as the two together are very much trouble makers.

Art class with Emmett was a blast. Unlike their other classes they got straight into working in the studio. Emmett was true to his word when he said Mrs. Flores wouldn’t mind her hanging out in the class, in fact she was more than welcoming. Since it was the first day of classes the teacher didn’t give them any specific assignment but rather allowed them to get familiar with the classroom and all the supplies. Emmett went straight for the paint. He grabbed a handful of different colors and brought them back to the table he was sharing with CJ along with multiple pieces of paper and different sized brushes.

CJ wasn’t one who normally was into arts and crafts type activities but she found the painting rather fun and relaxing. It also helped that Emmett was good company, constantly trying to make images out of what she was painting much like one would pick out images when looking at clouds. It was funny when he first asked if she was trying to make a fish when in reality, she was trying to make a bear.

“Bears do not look like that! They have legs not those fin looking things you threw on there,” Emmett critiqued her work jokingly. 

“Hey it’s been a while since I last saw a bear alright,” CJ bumped his shoulder with her own only to be met with a boulder. “Jeez dude you’re like pure muscle, it’s like you’re made out of granite,” CJ then started to grope the boy’s unnormally hard bicep. “It’s bigger than my head! For real, are you like constantly flexing?”

“Alright alright get your paws off the goods!” Emmett softly smacked her hands away.

“Sorry,” CJ snickered, patting around the table searching for the paintbrush she had been previously using, “You should put a sweat shirt or something on, you’re freezing.”

“Eh I’m alright, I rather enjoy the cold,” Emmett shrugged her comment off.

After a little bit of silence Emmett relented to the question that had been nagging at him but tried to phrase it as nicely as he could, “So… when _was_ the last time you saw a bear?” He knew the intentions behind his question was obvious but he couldn’t help himself. He was curious, and he hoped he wasn’t being rude by asking.

CJ knew what Emmett was getting at, although she didn’t often like when people she didn’t know very well asked about her sight, she didn’t mind that Emmett was asking for whatever reason. At the end of the day her blindness wasn’t something she was ashamed of; she just didn’t like the idea of being judged or treated differently because of it which she knew from the very short time she has known Emmett that that wouldn’t be the case.

“If what you’re really asking is when is the last time I was able to see then the answer is I totally lost my vision when I was 6, but my sight had always been shit since I was born so it’s been a while… I have a general idea of what some things look like but most things I’m completely lost on.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry or anything-“

“No worries dude, you were just curious, I get it.”

“So, I can ask questions?” Emmett’s lips twitched upwards as relief flooded through him that he didn’t cross a boundary.

“Only if I can ask my own,” CJ responded while lazily stroked her brush across what she was hoping was the paper and not the table. 

The broad-shouldered boy frowned as he hesitated to answer, “Uhhm alright deal. Can you see anything at all?”

“I can tell when a room is light or dark, sometimes I can see shadows but nothing past that.”

“What about colors?”

“Ah wait, I get to ask too remember?” CJ brought her pointer finger up to cut Emmett off. “What’s there to do around Forks? I’ve been here about a week but haven’t left the house much and that’s getting kinda boring.”

“Uh well Forks itself doesn’t have much. You got the bowling alley, a small movie theater, a couple of the shops in town, plenties of hiking trails although I don’t recommend going out by yourself, ummm that’s really it. There’s more to do up in Port Angeles though it’s a bit of a drive,” Emmett explained.

“Hmm gotchya, alright so your question. I can vaguely see colors… it’s kinda hard to explain. It’s gotta be a reflective material for me to really see it but even then, it’s iffy,” CJ tried to give her best description.

“So, if you had to pick a favorite color what would it be?”

“Probably a goldish yellow, what about you?”

“Oh uhh indigo… yeah.”

“My turn! Tell me what you’re painting, I’m curious and be descriptive my good lad,” CJ dramtically plopped her head onto her hand that was being supported up by her elbow leaning against the table. Trying to emulate the look of a contemplating art critic.

“I am painting a Tyrannosaurus Rex, I’ve named her Terry. Like most T-rexes she’s sporting a nice big ole head and a pair of dainty arms. You know what… now that I’m really looking at it, it kind of resembles you a little bit,” Emmett let out a big laugh at the look of offense CJ was giving him.

“Excuse me my head is a perfectly normal size and I’m sorry not all of us can have giant lumber jack arms like yours!” As a retaliation CJ flung paint in Emmett’s direction with surprisingly good aim as a streak of green splatted across his face and a little bit landing on his shirt.

Next thing CJ knew her jaw was dropping and she was letting out a gasp as she felt cold paint being wiped across her own face.

“You did not just-“

“Mr. Cullen, Miss Miller, the paint is meant to go on the canvas not each other,” Mrs. Flores interrupted the paint battle from her desk at the front of the room before it began to escalate. “I suggest you two head to the bathrooms and get yourselves cleaned up before the next bell rings. I’ll write you passes incase you need some extra time to get to your next classes.”

“Right, sorry Mrs. Flores. And thank you…” Emmett gave the short brown haired, woman at the front of the room a tight-lipped smile.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind a bit of chaos in my classroom as long as my materials aren’t wasted,” Mrs. Flores gave Emmett a nod before returning back to her own work.

Emmett cleaned up all their supplies as quickly as humanly possible before stopping CJ from throwing out her ‘bear-fish’ claiming he wanted to hang it on his fridge at home which caused CJ to call him a dork. The two paint-smudged teenagers and a lucky, clean golden retriever made their way out into the hallways to find the nearest bathroom.

“Alright this is the girl’s room, when you go in the sinks are on the right hand side- wha- what are you doing?” Emmett tried pulling back as CJ grabbed his arm attempting to pull him into the girl’s bathroom with her.

“I have no way of knowing whether or not I got all the paint you smeared on my face off so I’m going to need your help, now come on don’t be such a sissy. We’ll make sure no one else is in there and then lock the doors, it’ll be fine” CJ didn’t let up on her pulling until Emmett gave in grumbling under his breath.

Lucky for Emmett the coast was clear inside the bathroom and the two worked quickly to get the paint off themselves while bantering back and forth about whose fault it was in the first place. Unluckily for Emmett as they were exiting the bathroom they ran straight into Jessica Stanley. The short brown haired girl’s eye practically popped out of her head at the sight of Emmett Cullen stepping out of the girls bathroom with the new blind girl in tow. No one said a word, although Emmett wasn’t sure Jessica was even capable of speaking at the moment because it looked like her brain was short circuiting and CJ wasn’t completely aware of the situation. He cursed under his breath repeatedly knowing this was going to spread like wild fire so he quickly ushered CJ and TJ in the in the direction of her next class.

“Everything alright?” CJ asked unsure why Emmett was walking so quickly.

“Yeah, we just ran into Jessica Stanley on the way out of the bathroom,” Emmett winced.

“And?” CJ frowned confused why that would be an issue.

“Jessica likes to talk… a lot… her seeing us coming out of the bathroom together, well let’s just say assumptions will be made the whole school will know about it by lunch.”

It took a moment for it to click with CJ but the instant it did she stopped dead in her tracks before bending over and laughing. And she continued laughing until tears were coming out of her eyes and her ribs began to hurt. Her laughing ended up being cut off by the bell ringing and Emmett slightly nudging forward again.

CJ wiped the tears from her face still chuckling a bit, “oh my god I haven’t had a good laugh like that in a while.”

“I’m glad one of us can find it amusing,” Emmett slightly shook his head with a small smile on his face, steering CJ through the groups of people leaving their classes. He didn’t really care that Jessica was going to be spreading rumors to the whole school, what he was worried about was what his family had to say about the situation.

“Listen Jessica can say all she wants; we both know it’s not true. Plus, it’s just hilarious because well I’m gay.”

Now it was Emmett’s turn to laugh.

\---

“Alright here we are your history class,” Walking in the door Emmett immediately saw his blonde brother in the back of the class leaning in his chair staring at the ceiling.

“Jasper!” Emmett boomed out probably louder than he intended. CJ flinched at the loudness of his voice. “This is CJ” He nodded his head towards the girl whose arm was linked with his own, “and that is President Jefferson,” he then pointed down to the retriever who had his tongue hanging proudly from his mouth.

“Mr. President, ma’am,” Jasper drawled out going a little heavy on his southern accent. CJ chuckled at their antics giving a quick wave in the direction of Jasper’s voice.

“I’m entrusting them in your care Jasper, don’t let me down. I’ll see you guys later,” Emmett says in all seriousness before leaving to head to his own class. Jasper responded with a nod.

CJ took her seat next to the blonde-haired boy who was eyeing TJ who had been sniffing at his bookbag on the ground next to his feet.

“I hope my brother hasn’t been overbearing,” Jasper voiced. He let his eyes flicker over CJ quite curious with the girl and how she befriended his brother so quickly.

“Oh not at all!” CJ grinned, “If anything I’ve been the one getting him into trouble. I started a paint fight last class and then we had a run in with some girl, I think Emmett said her name was Jessica, after we were both coming out of the girl’s bathroom together from washing the paint off ourselves.”

Jasper’s eyebrows raised ever so slightly, his normally quiet demeanor changed to that of amusement at the information he had just been given, “Oh jeez, Edward and Rosalie are never going to let him hear the end of that,” the blonde boy shook his head, now wearing a small smirk.

The class went by fairly quickly, after their instructor Mrs. Quinn finished going over the syllabus, she put on a movie about what their first lesson would be on; the Renaissance.

Jasper mostly kept to himself, occasionally making small talk with the girl about some of the facts the movie got wrong CJ didn’t question him and just went along with it. At the end of class CJ asked Jasper if he could point her in the direction of the library. Jasper offered to walk her but she kindly declined. She sensed a certain level of uncomfortableness in the boy, not sure if it was her specifically or if he was the shy type in general but she figured she’d spare him and let him be on his way.

Considering she was probably the first ever blind student Forks high ever hosted she doubted her luck in finding what she was looking for but she thought she would try anyways. She finally found the library after having to stop and ask a couple of people if she was still going in the correct direction, when someone called out her name.

“CJ!” It was Bella, who quickened their steps on their way over.

“Hey Bella, how’s the first day been?” CJ greeted.

“Pretty good, everyone has been super nice and welcoming,” Bella exclaimed. “A couple people invited me to sit at their table at lunch if you want to join me.”

“Nah I’m good, cafeterias are too loud, and people have a tendency to trip over or step on TJ in crowded rooms, thanks though,” CJ appreciated the offer.

“Alright.. I’ll see you around then.”

“See ya,” CJ waved and then entered the library.


End file.
